The development of bioactive resorbable putty graft and formable plate composites is proposed for the dental field. The new preparation procedures have demonstrated a range of products with various chemical, mechanical properties created by proprietary composition of mineral crystals and collagen matrix simulating that found in biological tissue. These bioactive materials, of various putty consistencies or hard shapes and formable plates are bioresorbable and could accept BMP molecules or antibiotics for delivery. The chemical, mechanical and in vitro resorbability characteristics for clinical applications will be investigated by using tensile and compression testing, calcium, phosphorus analysis, x-ray diffraction and scanning electron microscopy. This will enable us to optimize the manufacturing properties of these materials for future animal and clinical human studies. Commercialization of these dental materials could include periodontal hard and soft tissue regeneration; infrabony and furca defects; sinus and ridge elevation; and, cyst and tooth extractions. Nonresorbable dense particulates presently used have a number of clinical problems, including exfoliation, migration and deleterious response making them less than ideal. We feel the development of these new bone substitutes and regenerative materials will result in numerous commercial products that are better than any currently available, having a significant market for dental applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The new synthetic bioactive putty grafts and formable plates can be used for soft or hard tissue, replacement tooth extractions, sinus elevations, ridge augmentation, residual defects at implant sites and periodontal applications and can be manufactured in reliably repeatable forms and moldable shapes, as soft and hard devices, with the capacity to deliver antibiotics and/or bone morphogenetic protein.